Pechos, pandas yeh¿explosivos?
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: una noche tipica de los asiaticos...pero si no fuera por el toca pechos...ok..no les adelanto nada...entren, comenten, lean, y veamos quien es la segunda persona en leerlo?


Ok…veamos, por donde empiezo…pues verán...estaba en clase de historia cuando el profe nos mostró un mapa...y yo me quede viendo al mapa...y luego empecé a pensar en correa...y justo en ese momento estaba asiendo un dibujo de Hong Kong...así que pensé...corea...Hong...he...¿pechos?...explosivos?...y bueno seguí así por un rato hasta que las ideas vinieron junto con una ola de cosas pervertidas y locas que ya deberían reconocer de mi parte...:D  
>Como sea:<strong><br>Si gritan...lo escribo así...**  
>si hablan normal..Así...y bla bla<br>Comencemos de una vez antes de que se me valla la inspiración XD

* * *

><p><strong>"Pechos, pandas y...he...¿explosivos?"<strong>

Ya se estaba oscureciendo, cuando en la casa de kiku honda todos sus hermanos se encontraban, aprovechándose de su amabilidad como siempre...  
>entre los intrusos se encontraban Taiwán (que aquí la llamaremos mei),corea ( llamémosle yong), Hong Kong (me gusta cómo suena Hong, así que llamémosle simplemente así)<br>y claro su más conocido china...(obvio que es yaoi -.-)  
>Como sea, ese día todos fueron a jugar con su queridísimo hermano, claro que, Hong siempre se dormía bajo el futon...mei acosaba a kiku y yong la seguía haciendo lo mismo intentando tocándoles los pechos al pobre japonés, mientras yao jugaba pokeando a Hong o simplemente miraba la escena divertido (bueno, hasta que yong se pasaba y tenía que pararlo)<br>esa misma noche el grupo de intrusos se iba a ir pero por alguna razón...(y no me pregunten en que temporada estaban, pero aquí en chile HACE MAS FRIO! .!)...empezó a nevar de tal forma que Japón savia que si los dejaba ir tal vez serian aplastados por la nieve así que los dejo quedarse a dormir...  
>claro que primero tendría que tomar ciertas normas...<p>

En primera: mei dormiría sola (después de todo es la única chica), pero al mismo tiempo quedaban 3 habitación (ya que aunque la casa de kiku era grande el resto de las habitaciones las tenía con figuritas ,revistas. y otras cosas que disfrutaba el otaku declarado...

Después de tomar una decisión el japonés así lo decidió...mei dormiría en la primera habitación...con su tigre mascota... (no me pregunten de donde lo saco!), kiku dormiría con china después y por ultimo corea dormiría con Hong...después de todo sabían que Hong no tenía muy buen carácter cuando se trataba de tonterías que no le interesaran asi que no tendrían de que preocuparse si el coreano se le ocurría atacar de noche, ya que terminaría con un explosivo en el...(ok dejémosle hasta allí XD)

YA LA HORA DE DORMIR...

**-HONG!...VEN AQUI ! te haré unas trenzas antes de dormir!-**decía una muy alegre mei que tenia de costumbre usar a su hermano como muñeca para jugar...el de cejas más gruesas se escondía dentro de un armario hasta que corea, alegremente abrió el armario corredizo dejando que este callera con futones y todo al piso...corea se rio divertido hasta que el que había caído lo mirara con actitud asesina...**-HONG! SE QUE ESTAS POR AQUI!...-**gritaba corriendo por el lugar...sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo al coreano de las ropas y lo metió en el armario seguido por el...cuando mei entro a la habitación no encontró ni a su muñeca ni a su hermano hentai...así que desistió por hoy y se fue a dormir.

DENTRO DEL ARMARIO...

Realmente habían quedado en una posición incomoda...¬¬U, Hong estaba encima de corea mientras este tenia su cara contra el cuello del peli café...el antes colonia de Inglaterra no le  
>importaba en lo mas mínimo esta situación a excepción de la respiración de yong que lo hacía molestar, yong estaba nervioso...MAS QUE ESO! era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba tan cerca de su hermano de esa forma...era la primera vez que se fijaba que era tan delgado y liviano...también sus rasgos eran muy finos...no se impresionaba de que mei lo tratara como una muñeca poniéndole broches y vestidos, que aunque antes se lo hacía a china, se había aburrido y cambiado de victima...<p>

Hong sintió como una mano traviesa empezaba a subir por su espalda si que sin dudarlo dos veces abrió la puerta del armario dejando caer al coreano de cara al piso, mientras el caía de pie y al mismo tiempo sacaba un explosivo de sus mangas  
>-si vuelves a tocarme hare que este explosivo te convierta en uke...-dijo Hong Kong amenazando a su hermano con este...dejando al pobre yong temblando, si bien savia que su hermano no tenia buen carácter...haber pasado un tiempo en la casa del cejotas no hubiera ayudado en nada con su forma de ser ¬¬<p>

Casi al instante apareció una muy alegre mei abriendo la puerta  
>-<strong>Hong! Te encontré!...-<strong>decía alegremente mientras jalaba al pobre Hong Kong fuera de la habitación...  
>después de esto...se escuchaban las carcajadas de los asiáticos al ver a su hermano vestido con un kimono, una trenza en su cabello y abrazando un panda que por alguien (mei) habia sido maquillado y llenado de broches...¡realmente parecía una chica!<br>-si se siguen riendo...los mato -después del comentario del peli café se escuchaban las risas contenidas de los hermanos mientras mei se dirigía a Hong con ojos llorosos.  
>-¿no te gusta?...<br>-me gusta...-suspiro-así que no te preocupes...  
>-<strong>¡sí!...-<strong>decía abrazando a su hermano mientras el resto miraban divertidos...

Después de la cena y una que otra cosa loca por parte de corea...llego la hora de ir a dormir. Mei se fue a dormir a su cuarto con su tigre, mientras en la habitación de Japón y china...kiku se había quedado dormido en su futon mientras yao dormía todo revuelto pateando a kiku en la cara...

Mientras en la habitación de Hong Kong y corea...las luces todavía seguían encendidas ya que cierto ex colonia de Inglaterra estaba leyendo un libro  
>-<strong>HONG! Quiero dormir!...-<strong>decía el coreano mientras hacia un puchero, y zarandeando a Hong...pero sin lograrlo ya que este no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención, por lo que decidió rendirse y ver más detenidamente a su hermano...todavía estaba vestido con el kimono y la trenza en su cabello, ¡realmente lucia como una chica!, no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo que su hermana lo confundiera con una muñeca. Después de todo, esa suave piel...y ese rostro tan femenino y delicado...  
>-hey...Hong...-decía por primera vez calmado<br>-¿que?...-al mismo tiempo por primera vez se dirigía a su hermano mirándolo..  
>-<strong>¿me dejas tocar tus pechos?<strong>...-decía alegremente con flores a su alrededor...después de eso la habitación se puso en blanco al mismo tiempo que la cara de hong y por la impresión se le resbalo de sus manos el libro... para luego alejarse disimuladamente...pero no logro alejarse ya que en cuestión de segundos yong se había abalanzado sobre el...lo que siguió de esto fueron los gritos y forcejeos por parte de ambos, hasta que después de un rato corea termino enzima de Hong...y este ya con el kimono desarreglado y mostrando su pecho..Corea aprovecho y logro tomar sus pechos, y apretar sus rosados y suaves pezones...(*.*)

Un muy fuerte sonido se escucho por toda la casa haciendo que los demás despertaran...se encontraron en el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de donde provenía el sonido. Mei abrió la puerta igual como lo había hecho antes para encontrarse con una escena algo bizarra..  
>Corea estaba tirado en el piso con un explosivo en la boca que ya había estallado por lo que tenía toda su casa negra por la pólvora mientras Hong Kong se encontraba sentado en una orilla con el pecho descubierto y los ojos llorosos mientras se abrazaba y maldecía. China fue sobreprotectoramente a ver a corea, mientras Kiku y Mei con la nariz sangrante fueron a sacarles fotos a Hong...<p>

Después de esto, encerraron a corea en el armario...y Hong se fue a dormir con china y Japón...siendo pateado el también por la desordenadamente forma de dormir  
>del chino...luego de esa noche...llegaron a 2 conclusiones:<br>1= no se puede dejar a corea con nadie... y 2=...Hong Kong se ve realmente sexi con un kimono desarreglado: D. luego de esto muchas de estas noches locas de los asiáticos continuaron... pero los dejare para otro momento ;D

* * *

><p>Y BUENO...con esto termino este fic que se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento pero me gusto como quedo...ojala les guste y si quieren algún fin del tipo que escribo solo pídanlo tengo muuuuucho tiempo libe XD<br>hasta la próxima...


End file.
